When Kowalski Handles a Sleepwalking Skipper
by TheDarkMaiden 27
Summary: NOTE: CHANGED THE TITLE FROM "SLEEPWALKING" TO FIT IN WITH THE "WHEN KOWALSKI..." SERIES I'M WORKING ON. Sleepwalking can get you into serious trouble...Or just some very awkward situations. Don't flame! don't know if this can be considered M, more like a T plus , but unfortunately that rating doesn't exist, and thus I'm rating this M for safety. Humanized.


A/N: Now leave this be, I know it's not polished. It was just a very random, very pervy, idea. As mentioned on my profile, I'll only be uploading finished stories + one-shots for the very complicated reason explained on my profile. Now, onto the random pervy idea. Aaand, you can guess, I'm a Kipper fan.

Kowalski groaned, turning around in his bed. He hated insomnia. A creak startled him, and he looked up to see Skipper coming in. "Skipper?" Kowalski quietly called out, puzzled. Skipper said nothing, but simply walked closer. Seeing him walking around with his eyes closed made something click in Kowalski's mind. "Of course! He's sleepwalking!" He muttered, exasperated. Backing up against the headboard, Kowalski watched, confused, as Skipper crawled onto his bed. "S-Skipper? What are you doing?" The scientist asked, freaking out, as his leader threw the covers to the floor. A loud "Oof!" escaped Kowalski as Skipper jumped on him, holding him tight. "For the love of God, Skipper wake up!" Kowalski exclaimed, a cute blush spreading across his face. Skipper simply moaned softly, smiling contentedly as he snuggled up against his Lieutenant's chest and inadvertently causing a _slight problem_ with Kowalski. Rolling his eyes, Kowalski sighed as he felt his erection stand to attention as Skipper kept on shifting on top of him. Trying to stay calm and think of a way to get Skipper off of him, Kowalski stifled a groan as Skipper ground their hips together, making the "problem" worse. Trying to pry him off of him, Kowalski was growing desperate as Skipper's arms clung around him like vines. With a final shove, Kowalski ended up rolling around, pinning Skipper underneath him. Silently thanking whoever's up there, Kowalski was almost managing to get up when Skipper's eyes snapped open. "Soldier?" Skipper exclaimed, eyes widening. "This is baaad." Kowalski muttered in his head. One thing is getting a hard-on because your sleepwalking leader is grinding himself against you, another is getting caught _on top_ of the leader _with_ the hard-on. "Skipper, I can explain, this is not what it seems like…" Kowalski stuttered, panicked. "Really? Because to me it seems like you're pinning me down on your bed, turned on like bloody hell." Skipper commented, exasperated. "That-That is a very crude way of putting the facts…" Kowalski gulped. "Really, soldier? Then tell me, how did we end up like this?" Skipper asked sarcastically. Well, the truth wasn't an option now. "_Oh Skipper, you just barged into my room sleepwalking and gave me a hard-on by grinding yourself against me and trying to get you off of me I toppled us over, waking you up_." Yeaaah, that doesn't sound good. At all. "Well, Skipper, you…You were sleepwalking, and- " Skipper interrupted Kowalski. "Yeah, and then I jumped on you, gave you that hard-on myself and whilst you were trying to shove me off rolled us over." Skipper finished, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Errr…Skipper? _That's what really happened_." Kowalski stated meekly. "Oh ahahahahah soldier, that's a good on- Wait, you're serious?" Skipper exclaimed, eyes widening to the size of the Moon. Well, maybe a minor asteroid. Nodding, Kowalski felt his entire face redden, but never as much as Skipper's. "So wait, let me get this straight: I did all of this by myself?" Skipper summarized, embarrassed to the death. "…Errr, yeah?" Kowalski replied, although it sounded more like a squeak. "Oh. Kowalski, can I tell you something?" Skipper suddenly asked, startling Kowalski. "S-Sure, Skipper?" He agreed, confused. "Is this a bad time to tell you you're impossibly attractive?" Skipper asked, pulling Kowalski down to him and stealing a passionate kiss from him. Pulling away, Kowalski looked at Skipper smirking with his eyes almost bugging out of his head. "N-Not at all, Skipper." He managed to choke out. "Great! Now that that's settled…" Skipper finished, pulling Kowalski into another fiery kiss.

A/N: Now, we can all see where this night will end up towards…Quick hint: If Kowalski's gonna be able to walk tomorrow, he's been blessed.


End file.
